


Get To The Choppa!

by ssupernovad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran and Allura just want to learn give them a break, Fluff, Keith is kinda bored, Lance loves watching Predator, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, The hunter becomes the hunted, VLD Games 2018, Yes I copy pasted Arnold's last name onto this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssupernovad/pseuds/ssupernovad
Summary: On one of their days off, Lance decides to introduce Coran and Allura to his favorite movie he used to watch every day back at the Garrison. Things get a little fuzzy, and Lance didn’t notice that he was tightly gripping Keith’s hand until it was too late.





	Get To The Choppa!

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my Tumblr: @volkogane  
> This is a short thing I did for the first round of the Voltron Games 2018. Go Team Yellow Lion!  
> (also, thanks to @lancepx on tumblr for reminding me of the whole "the hunter becomes the hunted" trope that Lance loves. thank you!)

“What’s a _Dee-Vee-Dee_?” Coran asks, hands on his hips and ready to be taken aback by an explanation of a word he’s never heard of in his entire life—and that is an extremely long period of time. We’re talking hundreds of deca-phoebs.

Lance scoffs. “Are you serious? You haven’t encountered that word before? Not even once?”

“No, Lance, we haven’t. Care to explain?” Allura says, leaning forward from her seat. They’re all gathered in the Control Room of the Castle of Lions, bored and eager to do something fun. Based on Coran’s research and tons of vargas spent tracking the movement of every single galra ship within a close radius of the castle, they won’t be getting in another fight for about another quintant. So, on that day, the crew is making most of their “chill-out” day, as that is what Hunk calls it.

“Sure thing, Princess.” Lance clears his throat, as if explaining what a DVD is will take a speech. Will he need a podium for this one?

“A DVD is this flat, circly… _thing_ that’s put into a player, like if you wanna watch movies or play games. Kinda like those scaultrite lenses you use to power the teludav.”

“What is a _‘movie’_?” Coran asks for a second time. To the others, his bright orange mustache seems to twitch with anticipation.

“It’s something you watch that’s been filmed before. It includes characters, a plot, a setting, and other stuff.” Keith is the one to answer this time. The others turn to look at him, as he’s seated on the red paladin’s work area, far away from the conversation. “It can make you laugh, or it can make you cry.”

Lance seems to stick his head out. “Um, thanks, Keith. I was about to say that.”

“Didn’t seem like it.” a soft smile plays on Keith’s lips. Lance finds himself attracted to the small notion. This has happened before, but he kept on ignoring it. He ignored the way his stomach would do backflips. The longer Keith and him spend time together, the tighter his chest feels. What could it be?

Whatever it was, he knew he didn’t have time for it.

_...Did he?_

Coran clears his throat. He manages to catch Lance’s attention.

“So, Lance, what are you planning to show us today?” Allura inquires, becoming more and more impatient at the introduction to human activities she only heard stories about.

“Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are watching my favorite movie.”

“On a DVD?” Coran asks.

“Yes, Coran. On. A. D. V. D.”

“Oh, come on, Lance! We’ve watched this for like a hundred times back at the Garrison!” Pidge protests, her arms flailing to her sides.

“I know we have! But it’s just so good! A hundred more times wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Lance defends.

Pidge gets up and starts walking away, seeming uninterested. “Fine. You all go watch it, and I’ll be upgrading the Green Lion’s cloaking ability to last longer. Hunk, you wanna come with?”

The yellow paladin exchanges looks with Lance, before standing up and walking towards Pidge. “Sorry Lance! I’ll watch it with you next time.”

Lance feels down for a while, but he regains his wits really quickly. “So? Anyone else opting out?”

“Yeah, me.” Keith states, tugging on his jacket and standing up from his seat. “I’ll be in the training room if any of you need me.”

“Keith, come on, buddy. Stop training for at least _one_ day.” Shiro speaks up. Keith looks back, his eyes seem to soften. It’s a good idea, he wouldn’t lie. They’ve all been working really hard lately, studying new tactics and implementing new moves to fight the galra with. Especially Keith, since he kind of doesn’t want to do anything other than perfect new blade tricks and mastering his connection with the red lion. By now, a rest seems necessary.

Plus, not only can he calm his nerves, he can also spend some quality bonding time with the others.

His eyes travel to Lance. The boy has a worried look on his face. Keith wonders why. What about if he says no? Will he spend the rest of the day sweating and losing energy in the training room? Does he really want that?

Does Lance want that?

Keith exhales. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

No one knows the true reason why Lance has a scratch-free DVD copy of the first Predator movie.

He kept it in the original DVD case which looks really, exceptionally old, but it seems as if Lance tried his best to preserve it all throughout the years that he owned it. The little movie poster on the front was fading a bit, Arnold Schwarzenegger looking like all the blood has been drained from his body, and there were cracks on the case, but other than that, the disc itself looked brand new.

The thing Keith—and _only_ Keith—noticed was Lance’s name written in blue ink at the back of the case. He found it relatively adorable, imagining a five-year-old Lance, scribbling his name furiously on his new favorite thing, looking around frantically as if someone could take it away from him at any second. The thought made Keith smile, especially how he came up with Lance’s messy mop of brown hair atop his small, round head. He had crooked baby teeth, but other than that, he looked really, really cute.

He realized that he’s been smiling like an idiot with feet planted onto the ground, so he jogs a bit to catch up with the rest of the team. All of them, other than Pidge and Hunk who have peaced out a while ago, took a walk to Lance’s room. Turns out, the device Pidge set up for him when he found that game in the Space Mall can alternate as a DVD player.

They’re all now cramped up in the small (but cozy) room. Coran and Allura are on the floor, sitting closest to the screen. Shiro’s on a pile of pillows in one corner of the room with a blanket on top of him, looking like he could fall asleep at any second.

And for some unknown reason, the universe placed Lance and Keith on Lance’s bed, five feet apart from each other. Far away. Very. Far. Away.

They’ve now reached Lance’s favorite part in the movie. It’s the scene that gives justice to the whole “the hunter becomes the hunted” theme. In the sequence, two main characters, Mac and Dillon, attempt to take out the predator. Of course, things don’t work out very well for them. Mac comes in close contact with the enemy, and a bullet is blown straight through his head. Although of a different nature, Dillon suffers the same fate, and the two meet their maker.

Coran and Allura have hands covering their eyes, Shiro is asleep and snoring in the corner, and, because he was _‘scared’_ , Keith has huddled in close to Lance for comfort.

 

* * *

 

When the credits started rolling, Allura was the first one to speak.

“That was…” she starts, looking around in her head for the perfect way to explain what she just watched. “... _amazing_. Lance, thank you for letting us watch this!”

“I agree with her, Lance. You’ve outdone us again with your human antics!” Coran exclaims, bouncing up and down.

Shiro startles awake at Coran’s voice, and the two of them, with Allura, exit Lance’s room.

A quiet moment passes.

“Um… Lance?”

Lance snaps his head at Keith, almost forgetting that he was even there. They went from five feet apart to literally point five millimeters apart. The room was cold, but they made each other warm.

On the outside and on the inside.

Lance stares at Keith for a moment, expecting another word from him. He doesn’t speak up, instead, he looks down at the space between them.

When did it start, Lance did not know. He didn’t feel it. Was he supposed to? It felt just like stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket—it was too familiar. Once he sees it though, he isn’t surprised.

They were _just_ holding hands, what was wrong about that?

“ _Lance_.” Keith said again. If he wants to let go so badly, why doesn’t he just pull away? What’s stopping him?

And what’s stopping Lance as well?

What the heck is going on?

It seems as if the thought crossed both their minds at the same time because they literally snatched their hands away from each other, and they move very quickly to each side of Lance’s bed once again, a wide chasm in between them.

They both look at opposite walls, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping up both their cheeks.

Lance has watched Predator a hundred times before, and the best time that he watched it was when he had a sick day back at the Garrison, and the movie somehow made him feel better.

This moment topped that though, he thought.

_A hundred more times wouldn’t hurt anyone._

His own words were clouding his head.

Lance thinks about all the times he would watch this movie again in the future, not remembering his favorite scene, not remembering Coran and Allura’s reaction, and not remembering that sick day he had back on earth.

But remembering _this_ , this very moment. Where he and Keith are staring at two very different spots in his room, trying their best not to sneak a glance in the opposite direction.

Both of their hands ache the warmth of the other’s.

“Hey,” Lance starts, his voice is a bit shaky, but he can get through this. “I have Jurassic Park on DVD too.”


End file.
